


What She Left Behind

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, basically the night raven left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The night she left was harder on Team STRQ than any mission could compare to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to play around with some headcanons, i haven't written in a while so be kind!

Qrow’s back ached from sleeping on Tai’s living room couch. He got up with a sigh and rubbed his eyes, foot knocking over an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. Less than 24 hours without his sister and he was already a mess.

That isn’t to say that the rest of team STRQ didn’t suffer from the loss. His niece, Yang, was an unfortunate reminder that Raven was gone. Qrow loved the little firecracker, but his confrontation with his twin still sat in the pit of his stomach.

-

“Raven, you can’t just leave like this- your family?” Her back was turned to him and the grip on the hilt of her sword tightened.

“You have responsibilities. Did all that time at Beacon mean nothing to you?” Qrow tried to ignore the wails of his niece coming from inside the house. “Did you forget that we tried so hard to get into that school for a better life? Now you think that you can just walk away from it?”

Raven stayed silent.

“Raven, listen to me!” He demanded, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to face him. Her glare was so intense her red eyes practically glew in the night.

“I am listening! I hear you loud and clear but I have no choice! Sitting here, acting like everything's okay. I can’t and I won’t. We don’t have any kind of luxury to be doing this happy family act. There is a war that is bigger than all of us right now that needs to be foug-”

“And you don’t have to fight it alone!” Qrow blurted. “But did you forget that you have a child, Rae?”

She tensed hearing the nickname. 

Qrow hadn't called her that since they were children, when Raven, despite being twins, had acted like the older sibling. It had always been like that in a way. Raven was always the one to make decisions for the both of them, that is until Qrow developed a voice of his own. His twin would decide where they were going next and what they were going to do. She was always like that. Qrow couldn’t remember that part of his life without being right by her side, but now here she was after all these years, telling him that she wasn't coming back.

“I’m not doing this, Qrow,” Raven said, “I'm going back to the tribe. Our old family.” She turned her back to him once again. His twin began walking away, away from the small house, away from Summer and Tai, away from Yang, and away from Qrow.

“They were not our family, Raven. They were murderers! Don't you remember what they did to our parents?”

“Then I guess mother and father weren’t strong enough to live in this kind of world,” She spat. 

“Are you going to leave Yang to wake up wondering everyday why her mother left her?” He shouted after her, watching her form grow smaller as she walked down the pathway. 

“It was a mistake. Beacon. Tai and Yang. All of it. I should have never listened to you,” She said, breaking Qrow’s heart. 

And then finally, “I’m sorry.”

-

Remembering it all made Qrow’s headache worse, the sound of running water started and he could see Summer fussing about in the kitchen. The rest of Team STRQ had slept at Tai’s house that night for Raven’s departure had shook the team to their cores. Although, being here beat his own small apartment he had a little ways away from the house. Qrow had never been very good at taking care of his own living space, which made the team’s four years at Beacon a little difficult. 

Summer was working on a cookie recipe when Qrow walked into the kitchen. 

“Qrow,” She said softly, “how are you feeling?” 

“Considering my sister just told me she’s never coming back and abandoned her daughter, not too well.” He muttered bitterly, taking a seat at the table.

“I never understood Raven,” Summer admitted, measuring out some sugar, “we were partners, yes, but I could never understand how she could be so callous sometimes- so unfeeling as if nothing phased her at all.” She wiped her eyes. “I guess that’s what made it so easy for her to leave us, right?”

Qrow didn’t know how to respond. He would have loved to tell Summer that she was wrong and that Raven did care about all of them, however everything he could say to her seemed empty. He’d been with his sister for his entire life, but at this very moment he felt like he’d said goodbye to a stranger.

“I’m sorry for saying that,” Summer let out a long sigh. “It’s just- I can’t believe she would do this to us. After everything we’ve been through together, she just up and leaves like it’s nothing!” She slammed a wooden spoon down on the counter, causing Qrow to jump. “Tai, he’s an absolute mess. It’s hard to be by his side and hear him ask what he did wrong over and over again when I can’t give him an answer. I don’t  _ know _ what we did wrong! I-I don’t know why she would want to leave.” 

After that, Summer broke into sobs and Qrow was there to comfort her as best he could. In reality, nothing he could do could make her feel better because he didn’t have any of the answers she needed- that she deserved. Even if Qrow were to find where the tribe was, he knew deep down that Raven would never listen to him and come back with him to Patch. His sister’s words were still seared in his mind. Never in his life had he considered going to Beacon a mistake and somewhere deep down he hoped that Raven thought so too. It had been both of their dreams to go to Beacon in order to escape the tribe- to get away from their lives and become huntsmen. When they were younger, Raven used to tell Qrow all the time about how she wanted to do something with her life, that she felt it was her duty to protect Remnant and it’s people. 

Qrow wondered how he had lost that Raven on the way, but all he was sure of now was that he was getting really tired of being a bad luck charm.


End file.
